The star of Luigi : Dimensional drop
by Emoticole
Summary: Luigi is pulled into an adventure of his lifetime through the world of video games in search of an answer as to why heroes and villains are vanishing with no trace, he will discover dark secrets about the world of games and must take what little courage he has and rescue the world from a endless nightmare.


**Welcome, this is a fanfiction about Luigis greatest adventure, he will cross worlds and solve mysteries in order to learn why the game worlds heroes are disappearing.**

**EPISODE 1**

**THE BEGINNING**

It was a sunny day in the mushroom kingdom, Mario had gone off to rescue princess peach once again from bowser, and Luigi had nothing else to do, he was doing something he liked to do when he was left behind, read all of marios fan-mail, after he had read the last one he carefully placed them back in there respective envelope and put them back neatly, careful to seal all of them before returning them. "I hate when Mario leaves me behind..., so boring..." Luigi said sitting on the side of his green sheeted bed, he began daydreaming of saving his own princess, somehow the first princess he thought of was Daisy, who hadn't been in the mushroom kingdom since the last mario kart, he was excited for the next tennis tournament in hopes she would attend as she normally does, maybe he could finally admit his feelings, but he knew he would chicken out again, inside he felt jealous of his brother but held his feelings inside, still loving his brother and looking up to him.

"I wonder Big bro returned yet..., i should take a trip to peaches castle and find out" Luigi decided, he collected his things, a freshly washed hat and some coins he had saved up, a mere 10 coins given by his small group of fans.

On the trip Luigi noticed the toads and citizens of the mushroom kingdom had sorrowful expressions, he figured the princess had yet to return, but his attention was drawn to Toadette walking from her music store, a look of worry so obvious. "Hey Toadette!, do-a you know if Mario has returned?" Luigi called, Toadette ran over excitedly. "It's terrible Luigi, the princess has indeed returned, but without your brother..., she won't speak to any of us and locked herself in her room" Toadette said depressed, Luigi was shocked but kept his face straight. "What do you-a mean?, did my brother beat the big bowser?" Luigi said calmly but fear was leaking into his expression. "I don't know, maybe the princess will talk to you" Toadette said, Luigi nodded and ran to the castle.

In the castle, the air was as, if not more depressing then toad town, Luigi made his way up the large tower that housed the princesses luxurious bedroom, outside her red and gold doors stood two familiar faces, Toadsworth and Toadbert. "Oh princess please answer!, we are terribly worried!" Toadsworth called, to no answer, Luigi approached. "Sir Luigi! just the person i wanted to see!, i do believe you heard the news haven't you?" Toadsworth said. "It's quite the pickle!. i don't know what to do!" Toadbert said panicking. "She wont' even talk to us, i'm afraid the experience has traumatized her!" Toadsworth said almost crying. "Don't worry i'll-a see what i can do!" Luigi said walking up to the door, he knocked several times, not a sound was heard, this made Luigi very suspicious, he touched the door knob. "Sir Luigi!, we can't just barge in on her like that!, that is very poor manners!" Toadsworth said. "I think-a we got bigger problems..., she isn't in here!" Luigi said shocked.

"Prepostrous!, i saw her enter myself!" Toadsworth peered in, not a sign of anyone in the room, save for a messy bed and a strange burn mark emblazened on the carpet. "She just vanished!, you think bowser came back?" Toadbert wondered.. "I think not, from what i heard, bowser has also gone missing!, someone else must have taken her!" Toadsworth said in thought. "Look! this burn mark looks familiar doesn't it..." Luigi said pointing at the scorched carpet, it shape was very peculiar.

"I have not seen a shape like that before, does it ring a bell to you sir Luigi?" Toadsworth replied. "It's the smash logo!, remember the letter of invitation?" Luigi said pointing to a leter on the princesses gold dresser with a seal shaped like the smash bros logo. "Ah! i do see the resemblence, we may be onto something here sir Luigi!, remarkable!" Toadsworth said excited, just then the doors to the room swung open and E gadd walked in. "I heard about the commotion from the toad lass, and i believe i have some info that would help!" E gadd said excitedly.

Later in E gadds laboratory, him Toadsworth, Toadbert and Luigi were sitting around a large table in what looked a lot like a classroom. "I was doing my usual research when i detected a form of energy that caught my interest, this burst of energy occurred around the same time that mario defeated bowser and freed the princess, or at least the estimated time he did anyways" E gadd said drawing what looked like gibberish on the board, but was obviously some kind of formula. "How does this relate with the princesses sudden disappearance" Toadsworth questioned. "The same energy emitted by the burst also was detected all around the mushroom castle!, and i think i may know what caused it and why our princess has suddenly vanished" E gadd said adjusting his glasses, he flipped the chalkboard and revealed a complex formula. "What is that?, i'm not a genius so..." Toadbert asked confused. "It's the energy readings, i believe we have had a breach of dimensions between ours and another" E gadd said nodding.

"Breach of dimensions?, you mean like the fourth dimension or something?" Toadbert said still confused. "Sort of, i think he means someone or-a something crossed dimensions into and out of ours" Luigi replied. "Impressive Luigi, that is exactly the case, someone from another dimension came to ours, and took the princess, i bet they also took your brother and Bowser too!" E gadd said explaining. "Does that mean we wont ever see them again?!" Toadbert said worried. "Not at all!, i've done some research and i believe there are ways for people to travel these dimensions that appear during a breach, whoever orchestrated this plot must not have known that..."

E gadd, Luigi stood up. "Do you have any of these keys?" Luigi asked. "Nope, but i have developed a radar to detect them!, they look kind of like diamonds, with the emblem of what dimension they lead to inside, here you go Luigi!" E gadd throw what looked like a wii u gamepad with a long antenna. "It's showing the princesses castle!" Toadbert said. "The basement!" Toadsworth said.

"Let's-a go then" Luigi and the others hopped up and left for the castle's damp basement, Luigi felt extremely nervious, he felt like screaming knowing his brother is not around, but he tried his best to remain brave, once they reached the basement they scoured the entire place and found nothing... "Well, the radar says it's here, you sure this thing's accurate?" Toadbert asked. "Of course!, i tuned it to read the same energy that the breach created!" E gadd said confused, suddenly the radar bblinked and went fuzzy then pointed into a large overhead pipe. "Whoa, that pipe leads to the pipe maze, i don't think you'll fit in that one Luigi..." Toadbert said. "But-a you will Toadbert!" Luigi replied. "Me?!, no way!, i hate cramped places!, yep!, claustrophobic for sure!" Toadbert said nerviously backing up in a panick. "Hey!, you have a responsibility to the princess young boy!, now do as you're asked!" Toadsworth got angry. "F-fine..." Toadbert replied still heavily nervious.

He climbed through the damp pipes, after hours of navigating the maze he came across a large cylinder pipe filled with a quicksand-like goo, in the center was a green crystal displaying the emblem of a triforce. "I found it!, but how do i get it..." He wondered, he found a large stick and picked it but accidentaly pushed it further under the goo, he thought long and hard and remembered, E gadd hd given him a multi-use tool before he went in, he fiddled and found what looked like a large hand, with it he picked up the gem, within another hour he had managed to get out and back to the others. "Impressive!, so this is a key?, it looks a little suspicious..." Toadsworth said poking at it. "That emblem..., i think that-a link fellow from the smash tournament had it..." Luigi said. "Lets return to my lab for now, that way i can do a little more research and figure out how to properly use it, sound good Luigi?" E gadd said. "Yeah!" Luigi said happily, he was a step closer to saving his brother, but inside he knew it was going to be a long trip.

In the lab Luigi was preparing, he gathered some essentials, using his brothers magic bag, he fit in his hammer, some clothes, bottled food and consumables, his wallet, toadsworth had given him some gadgets for the trip, like a watch and even gave him 1000 coins, he knew they would be useless in other dimensions however, when the door openned up and Toadette walked in. "Oh Toadette!, what are you doing here?" Luigi said surprised. "I heard you were leaving so i thought i'd come and see you before you left" Toadette winked, Luigi smiled happily. "Hey Luigi, are you scared?" Toadette asked. "Umm, a little bit to-a be honest, this is-a not the first time i rescued by bro" Luigi said a little confident, but his confidence wavered when he thought of what could possibly be waiting for him out there. "Princess Daisy was at the castle a short while ago, when i told her the news she asked me to tell you something..." Luigi's heart beat a bit faster, what could it be he wondered. "She said to-" His heart raced more, "To Man up and get out there and do it" Toadette giggled. Luigi froze, he felt embarassed on the inside but laughed, typical of the tomboy princess, he wished he could have seen her before he left, but the radar began beeping. "Luigi come quickly!, i have discovered how to cross the dimensions!" E gadd's face appeared on the tablets screen. "I gotta go Toadette, thank-a you for visiting!" Luigi said, Toadette waved and smiled as she left.

In the lab E gadd stood with Toadsworth and Toadbert and the three were chatting. "Oh Luigi, good timing, i've learned how to open the gate to the new dimension!, we ned to find a burn mark, called a Symbol gate, and hold the gem high!, but unfortunately i know not where the gate for this key is" E gadd said embarassed. "It would look-a like the emblem in the gate would it-a not?" Luigi asked curiously. "Indeed, the radar won't pick the gates up either, so i guess we should start searching, where do you think we should start?"

"Maybe Bowsers castle, where-a they dissappeared?" Luigi said guessing. "That is a remarkably brilliant suggestion Luigi, there would be the place the others vanished too!" E gadd said excited. "By the way Luigi, i will warn you that only two people can enter a gate at a time, you will need to choose someone to help you, that is if that is what you wish" E gadd explained. "I'll-a think on it, may-a i have some time to do some stuff before we leave?" Luigi asked. "Of course Luigi, this journey will span into another dimension, who knows, you might never return..." E gadd said jokingly. "Mama mia..." Luigi said frightenned. "Just a joke my boy, i'll be working alongside you the whole way so your definitely safe!" The gang went back to there things while Luigi headed home

Somewhere else, somewhere very dark...

"Mama mia let-a me go you-a villains!" It was Mario, he was strapped to a large black and red chair in a dingy cell, a large ominous shadow loomed over bhim as the plumber went wide-eyed, the screen cut out and a unrecognizable voice called out. "The game has just begun"

**END OF EPISODE 1**


End file.
